


New Traditions

by Enigmaforum



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, F/M, Fluff, Post canon, Spoilers for the whole last season, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: There was something to be said about creating new traditions with the man she loved.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> And I couldn't let the month of December go without at least one Dousy holiday fic!

She shivered as she exited the building and made sure her coat was buttoned all the way to the top before she buried her nose in the collar and pulled her keys from her back pocket and hit the remote start as she made her way to her car. She was grateful that the rain from this morning had stopped but was decidedly unhappy that it was this _dark_ at six at night.

But that was what she got for living on the East Coast in the beginning of December and it was also what she got for staying at work for an extra hour to finish her latest progress report on Zephyr Three’s build. She hadn’t planned on it but she and Daniel had found some things that needed to be changed on their walk through yesterday and if they wanted said changes to go through review and approval before the next phase of the build then the report had needed to be done today unless she wanted to come in on Saturday.

She and Daniel had elected to divide and conquer for the night to avoid anyone having to come in on the weekend. She had stayed at The Lighthouse to finish the report while he had gone on their weekly grocery run with a promise to make something good for dinner. 

It was that thought that had her rushing the last few steps to her car, throwing her bag in the back and fishing her phone out of her back pocket before she got into her blissfully warm vehicle.

_Leaving now. Home in twenty._

She smiled when she sent the text and immediately saw the chat bubble pop up in response. It had taken some time but Daniel had started to get more and more comfortable with modern technology and as much as he complained about it she knew he loved texting.

_Just got home from the store. Will start dinner now. Drive Safe. Love You._

_Love you too!_

She put her seatbelt on and the key in the ignition and happily drove away from base and towards the little house in town that they had decided to rent. It was close enough that they could get back to base should they be needed but far enough away to give them space from the office and at this particular time of year Daisy was finding that the drive home was particularly scenic with Christmas décor and lights literally _everywhere_.

She should be used it; the team had spent a Christmas or two here over the years but she had never really been one for the holidays. It had been difficult to see the appeal of them when she’d spent the majority of them at the orphanage and then in her van without anyone to celebrate them with.

The team had shifted her sentiment on the subject of them a bit. Simmons had always made sure they had a small tree up in whatever base hey happened to be in while Fitz had always made sure there were Christmas lights strung up _somewhere_ in a lab. Coulson always ensured there was a nicer than normal dinner for everyone to eat while they watched whatever cheesy holiday flick happened to be on tv.

It hadn’t been much but Daisy had always enjoyed the small tradition and she would by lying if she said she wouldn’t miss it and the people she shared it with. But as she pulled onto her street and then into her driveway, she knew there was something to be said about creating something new with Daniel. She opened the garage, parked beside her boyfriend and quickly grabbed her things and got out of the car to go inside. She paused in the middle of locking said car when she noticed that their garage door had a _wreath_ on it that definitely hadn’t been there this morning when she had left.

She and Daniel didn’t own a wreath. Or at least they hadn’t. In fact, they didn’t own much in the way of holiday decorations at all. They’d moved into the rental house just before Halloween and had spent the past month they’d been in it getting furniture and working to ensure The Lighthouse was set up as a fully functioning base of operations and that their own mission was meeting the right deadlines.

The only reason they’d had a pumpkin at the front door at Thanksgiving was because they’d gone to the pumpkin patch with Fitz, Simmons, and Alya when they’d come to visit. It hadn’t seemed like a big deal at the time but Daniel had talked about doing _something_ with the house after they got back from visiting Kora at the Academy.

That had been a week ago and Daisy had completely forgotten about it in the flurry of ship inspections and reports.

Daniel apparently had not.

“Hey you. Everything ok out here?”

She snapped out of her thoughts as the door opened and she couldn’t help but return the smile she saw on Daniel’s face as she finished locking her car and pointed at the wreath on the door.

“We did not have that this morning.”

“No, we didn’t.”

She closed the garage, stepped into the warmth of the house, and happily let him close the garage door and press her against it so he could kiss her hello. She grinned when he pulled away and chased his lips with hers until she wasn’t just warm from the house.

“So, we have a wreath,” she said as she put her bag on the floor by their small entry table and shrugged out her jacket and hung it next to his.

“We do."

She smiled at him as she leaned up to press her lips to his again.

“I like it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” she promised as she wrapped her arms around his neck and delighted in the way he wrapped his around her waist in response. “I really do. It’s about time we acquired more than just bare necessity furniture for this place.”

“Even though we’ll be in space next year?”

“The wreath can come with us. We’ll hang it in the cockpit. Kora will love it.”

He laughed and kissed her again in response.

“So, if I said I maybe bought some more things and they were in the living room?”

“Well seeing as your taste in wreaths is pretty great think it’s safe to say I’ll like whatever else you got.”

“Some garland and some lights.”

“No tree?”

“No,” he shook his head. “I didn’t want to go to crazy. But I figured we could be festive with the rest of the neighborhood. Didn’t want to be _that_ house.”

“No, we can’t be the Grinches on the street.”

“Grinch?”

“Right that was after your time,” she said. “Which just means we are going to be watching _so many_ holiday movies this month. But first we are going to eat whatever you made us for dinner, and then I’m going to change into my sweats, and then we are going to sit down on the couch with our garland and our lights and google where we can go find a tree tomorrow.”

He looked at her in surprise.

“You want a tree?”

“I do,” she said because she really did want to create new memories and traditions with him in their little house that they could continue in space and then when they came back to Earth. Something they could maybe one day pass on to the couple of kids they had been loosely discussing having some day. She hadn’t had these things growing up and she wanted them now that she was starting to build something that was going to last with him. “I really do. But I’ve never had a live tree so I have _no idea_ what I’m doing there.”

“Well lucky for us my dad taught me everything there is to know about that,” he said. “Come on, I made chicken soup for dinner and then we can talk about trees and what else we’ll need to get.”

“And then we’re going to watch The Grinch. With hot chocolate?"

“It can’t be December without a steady stream of hot chocolate in the evenings. I replenished our stock tonight too,” he said as he let her go from his arms but was quick to thread his hand with hers. She squeezed it in response and smiled again at the bright look on his face. 

“Come on then old man. Let’s make some new traditions. Christmas extravaganza in the Johnson-Sousa household commences tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> There might be another holiday fic or two this month. 
> 
> I hope everyone has a bright and safe holiday season. Here's to kissing this year GOODBYE.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
